


large black coffee, double shot

by morphogenesis



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Implied Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphogenesis/pseuds/morphogenesis
Summary: Every time Carlos gets off of work, he stops at a cafe on the way home and picks up a large black coffee. He needs the caffeine and he also needs to see the barista who’s there ninety-percent of the time.[Coffee shop AU]
Relationships: Carlos/Kurashiki Akane | June/Tenmyouji Junpei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	large black coffee, double shot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spring Renewal at DW. Prompt: Any, any, coffee shop AU

Every time Carlos gets off of work, he stops at a cafe on the way home and picks up a large black coffee. He needs the caffeine and he also needs to see the barista who’s there ninety-percent of the time.

Her name is Akane, a fact she told him after months of letting him believe it was ‘Amy,’ like on her nametag. That’s a nickname she picked up when she studied abroad in high school, but she says that she wants him to know her real one. She likes him.

“Hi,” he says. “What’s my horoscope for today?”

Akane smiles at her register as she keys in his order. “‘You’ll be betrayed by someone close to you.’”

“I guess Maria’s evil plan will work,” he jokes back.

Akane laughs and gives him a chocolate croissant he didn’t pay for.

\--

Of course she has a boyfriend. His name is Junpei and he followed her from Japan when she decided to pursue grad school here. He sometimes stops in to see her when she gets off at noon. He always orders a caramel macchiato, extra caramel. Akane says that means he’s secretly very sweet. Carlos has met him a few times and he’s always been quiet but friendly.

Today, Carlos comes in on his day off, hoping to catch Akane before she’s left. He spies her with Junpei, them eating lunch at work, which means she’s had a good shift as she didn’t run out the door the second it was over. She waves Carlos over when she sees him.

“My favorite customer,” she says.

“Hi,” he says, nodding to both of them.

Junpei raises a hand. He takes a bite out of his sandwich and makes a face as he clearly found a pocket of mayo. He hates non-Kewpie mayo and he can’t stand how sweet American bread is, but he orders these sandwiches all the time. Carlos doesn’t know when he learned that about Junpei.

“Hey,” Akane says, “would you like to have dinner with us tonight? I have a lecture to attend for school and they’re a fire scientist.”

She knows his language. “Of course!”

Akane and Junpei nod to each other at his enthusiasm.

\--

The lecture is fascinating; when they all leave Carlos can’t stop talking about what he knows, what the lecturer didn’t cover, and what they could read if they want to learn more. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“Of course,” Junpei says, staring into space. He’s seemed distant and Carlos wonders if he’s annoyed that Carlos tagged along, but he listens amiably to Carlos and Akane’s chatter.

“Why don’t you stay?” Akane says when they’ve sat up half the night drinking and talking.

Carlos sleeps on the couch though they offer him the bed.

\--

The next time he pops in Akane isn’t there and it’s so disappointing.

\--

“Why don’t you come with us?” becomes a regular part of their conversation. Carlos brings his sister and the four of them go to museums, parks, hiking, and lectures. Akane starts to show him bits of her research and soon he doesn’t have to go to the cafe to see them. They just always know when he’s free and pop up at his apartment or he at theirs.

He wants them to know when he’s free.

\--

Akane makes excellent coffee at home; she gives him some when he visits their apartment next. They talk about his plans to go for a Lieutenant position that just opened up at work and she says he’ll definitely get it. Junpei isn’t home.

Akane tries to kiss him and he startles backward like a horse. He says, “I can’t do this to Junpei.” Somewhere along the way they became friends.

“Well, he’ll be disappointed to hear that.” Akane shrugs. “He likes you too.”

What?

Oh.

\--

When Junpei comes home, Carlos can’t hide that.

Junpei laughs, “You are so weird. Of course we do. Do you think we have any other friends?”

“But friends don’t--”

“Friends do if they want to,” Junpei says, bending down to get in his space. “Do you want to?”

The honest answer is yes.

When Akane kisses him again she tastes like coffee.

\--

They don’t talk about what it makes them; Akane and Junpei don’t want to, they just keep inviting him over and they kiss a lot when they do. They hookup for the first time and it’s only a little bit awkward.

Carlos still visits her every day at work, only now their conversations are conspiratorial and flirty.

He’s the luckiest guy alive.


End file.
